Playing House
by Whistle Mist
Summary: It was an idea to turn one of the Avengers into a child to lure out Loki. It would only take a few days. However once Loki get attached to the one they sent out he might not give them back. However Natasha thinks to herself... Is it bad? Clint is convinced that she's been brainwashed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Natasha thought this was the idea was stupid.

Yes.

Stupid.

As she stood there in the meeting room with her fellow Avengers, The Director Nick Fury, and the guests from Asgard, King Odin and Queen Frigga. They had come to Earth with a plan on how they could capture Loki and take him back to Asgard.

Only a few weeks after being taken back to Asgard Loki had escaped and had been relocated on Earth. Thor had returned to inform his fellow Avengers about Loki's escape. They had all been looking for the runaway prisoner for the last year.

A whole year.

Every time they managed to find Loki he would pull some sort of prank or cause some mischief and disappear. A few weeks later they would find him and repeat the situation all over again. Loki constantly mocked them on the battlefield.

Now after a year the King and Queen had come up with a plan.

The one Natasha thought was exstremely stupid.

Why?

Because the Queen had this idea that Natasha looked a little bit like a daughter Loki used to have. The child in question had been half mortal and had died due to a sickness that had no cure at the time. Apparently Loki had loved his daughter so much that he spend a hundred years mourning her and locked himself in his room.

Her plan was to use Natasha as bait to lure him out they would capture him. Simple, easy, not a problem but when they said they would be turning her into a five year old for the job she refused. What kind of person would want to be turned into mere child again and then offered off to the God of Mischief?

After a long fight, arguing, yelling, a few items being tossed around Natasha found herself glaring at her reflection. The woman who should have been standing there was gone and a little wild haired redhead girls stood there with a scowl on her face.

Natasha hadn't liked herself at all when she was five. Back when she was still in Russia and her training had just begun. The pain, the sweat, the tears, blood… lots of blood. This small pathetic girl with light freckles, red hair that stuck out everywhere was not something to put out into the battlefield and get Loki.

Loki would kill her.

Yeah.

That's what was probably going to happen.

"Lady Natasha, are you ready?"

Natasha looked at the woman who had come into the room. Her name was Syrin. She looked like she was nervous. Something told Natasha that that Asgardian was hiding something. She would tell the others as soon as she saw them. At the moment though she sighed.

"I guess so."

"This way,"

Sighing again Natasha walked out of the room her face blank.

Five days.

Five whole days of standing there looking like an idiot.

Natasha pressed the com on her ear. "I've been walking around all days and still no sign of Loki. How are you guys?"

"_Nothing."_ Steve's voice said. _"This strange box keeps saying Loki is close by, but every time you walk there…" _

"He's not there." Natasha said sighing, her voice much younger and her accent thick. "I will walk a little further and contact you again soon."

"_Copy, that." _

Feeling a bit thirsty Natasha walked over to an ice cream shop to get something to drink and maybe a little treat. Walking up to the counter she saw the worker standing there chatting with a very beautiful woman who was sitting on a stool eating large Sunday with all the toppings.

She was laughing lightly hand over her mouth as she listened to his story that was apparently funny. She had on a black sundress that was had green flowers all over it. Her hair pulled up in a high long ponytail as the soft looking hair flowed perfectly. Long gold hopped earrings, accompanied by gold bangles on her wirsts, a gold necklace that was simple yet fit perfectly and black heels.

Pulling herself onto the stool next to the woman, Natasha reached over for the menu opening it. She as going to be moody and eat something really fattening. Besides she was making a fool out of herself so she deserved something.

After reading the menu Natash looked at the man. "I vould like to order."

The man and woman looked over at her and the man coughed. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I vould like to order." Natasha repeated.

The man looked confused.

Natash felt herself sink down a bit. Was her accent that thick?

"She wants to order of course," The woman said and turned to look her. "What would you like, my dear?"

"Oh!" The man exclaimed a large smile on his face. "What would you like, Cutie Pie?"

Glaring Natasha was going to say when she looked at the Sunday the woman had. It looked delicious… and it had so many things on it.

"I vant one like hers."

"I have no idea what she's saying…" The man whispered to the woman who leaned over to hear him.

"She wants a Sunday like mine." The woman said before waving her hand. "A master piece Sunday for the young princess if you please, Mr. Thomson!"

"Of course, My Lady!" Mr. Thomson mocked a bow.

When the man left the woman looked at her with a smile. "Are you Russian, my dear?"

"Da." Natasha looked at her for a second before going back to stare at nothing. "Thank you for telling him what I wanted."

"It was nothing." She said before taking a bit out of her Sunday. "This place is one of my favorites. They say that if you eat a Sunday here than later something amazing happens."

"Not likely." Natasha said waiting.

"Very true." She said taking another bite of her Sunday. "If you go outside and down to blocks to the park where the fountain is something wonderful will happen."

The man came back with a mini version of the woman's Sunday. Natasha took a bite into it. It was really good. As she ate he saw the woman pull out the money to pay for both the Sundays. She thanked her and watched as the woman continued to engage her in stories.

Mostly fairy tales that she had never heard about but Natasha found herself enjoying the stories to the point that when she went to get another bite of her Sunday she found that she had eaten it all. Looking down at it in surprise she frowned.

"Here, my dear," The woman said taking a napkin and rubbed the ice cream off her face. "There, much better."

"Thank you." Natasha set the spoon down and leaned closer. "Vhat else happened in the story?"

"Ah," She said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "So, they said the two feld form the Palace at the midnight hour. However someone was watching…"

"Who?"

The woman smiled and continued the tale. Natasha had been so into the story that she jumped slightly when her com went off asking if she was alright or if she was injured. She excused herself form the woman and went to the bathroom explain that she was fine and to leave her alone she was in the middle of a really good story!

Rushing back Natasha jerked to a stop seeing the stool where the woman had been a few minutes before gone. Looking around quickly she saw her through the shop window walking away. Running out the door Natasha trotted after her. There was no that woman was going to get away without finishing that story!

The woman went down to the place that she had described earlier. Natasha came up to stand by her to see the new fountain come to life the water hitting the sun so perfectly that it was like watching a light show mixed with the aurora borealis as the lights shined every which way.

"Amazing…"

"I told you, my dear." The woman said softly. "A wonderful surprise."

Natasha stood there mouth opened.

"Now than, my dear, I believe you should head home. You mother must be worried about you."

"I don't have a mother." Natasha answered honestly. "I don't have a father either."

"Shall I take you to the place where you live?"

Natasha shook her head. "I can get home all by myself."

"Really?" She smiled a little mischievous. "What about the trolls, my dear?"

"Trolls?" Natasha looked at her a little bewildered.

"Look there," The woman had sat back on her heels pointing to the side walk. "They hide in the bushes over there. How will you get pass them on your journey home, my dear?"

Natasha frowned but looked closer. Where the bushes moving? She squinted closer her little fists glaring at them. Stepping forward she jumped back when she saw something move. What the hell? There was no such things as trolls!

"Shh," The woman said and took out a small orb that was sparkling like glitter that was attached on the strings. "Take this. All you have to do is blow on it and they trolls will run away. They're afraid of the moon dust, my dear."

"Moon dust?" Natasha looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes. " The woman stood up and pulled out a similar necklace that was around her own neck. "Now, my dear, hold on to my hand tight…" Natasha's clutched her hand. "… and away… we… go!"

Natasha shot off running barely being able to keep up with the long legged woman who could run damn fast in heels. As they neared the bushes she saw they shaking. Gasping she looked up at the woman worry written all over her face.

The woman smiled down at her. "The moon dust, my dear! Use you're moon dust."

Grabbing the necklace tightly Natasha gasped as white glittering dust suddenly busted out and into the bushes. Sounds of pattering feet could be heard and as they ran passed Natasha looked back almost gasping before she thought she saw little things currying away.

"Trolls!" Natasha shouted in shock before she could stop it. "Trolls, I saw them!"

"Yes!" The woman cheered as they entered the park and they came to a stop. "Wonderful, you scared them off!"

"I did it!" Natasha gasped a laugh in the back of her throat. "I did it! I… I saw the trolls!"

The woman was sitting on her heels again her arms folded up and her hands near her face as she smiled at Natasha as she ran around her cheering. A light warm feeling filling the small girl as she laughed so excited that she had to hold onto her stomach.

"You did wonderful, my dear."

"Can we do it again?!" Natasha asked suddenly before she suddenly realized that she was acting like a little child.

"Perhaps if we meet again." The woman stood straightening out her dress. "Now than, my dear shall we take you home?"

"Um," Natasha thought about it before slowly she reached up to take the woman's hand. "I don't live to far from here."

"Then shall we go?"

"Yes." Natasha walked with her a small bubble of happiness filling her, something she had never felt before. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

The woman smiled brightly down at her, green eyes like emeralds. "My name is Loki."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Focus..." Loki said seriously.

Nodding slightly Natasha held her breath as she aimed the gun at the creature in ten feet away. It was mocking her with it's giant grin and narrow eyes. Glaring at it as Loki was right beside her helping her aim the large gun at the thing.

"Now than, my dear on the count of three... one... two... three!"

The gun went off hitting the creature right between the eyes knocking it down as the alarms wailed loudly. Natasha dropped the gun to throw up her arms smiling before looking at Loki who smiled at her.

"You got him! Congratulations!" Loki cheered picking her up to hug her. "You have a wonderful aim!"

"Good job little miss!"The booth keeper grinned. "Pick a prize, any prize!"

The fair they were at had many prizes. Loki picked her up so she could look at all of the things they had on displayed. She settled for a stuffed black bear with a red bow. Once she was set on her feet again Natasha smiled as Loki took her hand and smiled back.

"Now, since we spent all our morning on the rides and playing games, I believe it's time for lunch."

"I am hungry," Natasha looked around. "Everything here is so greasy though."

"I agree." Loki nodded before leading her over to the bathrooms. "I'm in the mood for something French. What about you?"

"French for lunch and Italian for desert?"

"That sound amazing." Loki picked her up and with a wave of her hand they were standing outside a shop. "Let's get on something suitable, shall we my dear?"

"Yes," Natasha held her hand smiling. "I want to wear a little black dress."

"You ware so many. How about a red one?"

"Red and black?"

"Yes and I shall have a green one."

"You always get green."

"Green and black than?"

"..."

"...I have an idea."

"Yes?"

Loki snapped her fingers and both of them where dressed in gold dressed. Loki's was a light shimmering gold and Natasha was only one shade darker gold but it sparkled perfectly, her hair up in a fancy bun with curls and two long curls that went on the side of her face. Loki had a similar one but only one side had a curl.

"How about this?" Loki spun around. "Aren't simply divine?"

Smiling Natasha spun around too feeling happy. Something about being with Loki like this made her heart sore. She felt like a child. A happy child. Giggling a bit they continued to spin around. Loki twirled like a ballet dancer her hands up high.

"Faster, my little Natasha!" Loki laughed as he went faster.

Laughing too Natasha spun as fast as he could the world around her becoming nothing but blurs. Suddenly she lost her balance. Just as the floor came up tot meet her she was pulled back up before they both fell.

"Not one of my better landings," Loki giggled holding her close. "I think we messed up our hair."

"It was fun, though." Natasha looked up at her smiling. "I'm hunger now."

"As am I." Loki stood up before setting Natasha on her feet. "Hold my hand and let us count to three."

Closing her eyes Natasha smiled. "One."

"Two."

"Three!"

The world melted and reappeared . They stood in France next to the Eiffel tower. Looking up at it Natasha smiled before looking at Loki. giving her hand a squezze she pulled Loki along.

"I know a good place to eat."

"You do?"

"I was here a long time ago and ate there once."

"Than lead the way, Natasha."

Smiling Natasha took her there. They ate, talked, laughed and had fun. It had been two weeks since Natasha had run away to live with Loki and she loved it. Every moment of it she cherished.

It might have been selfish but after the first couple of days she wondered if this what it was like to have a Mother. It was something had desperately wanted as a little girl when she was being trained and beaten. Even in her teen years she would wonder what it was like and having a taste of it with Loki... Loki was male but he could change into a female and there was only a few times she had seen him as a man and the rest was spent being a woman and Loki was so kind and loving to her.

Natasha decided that she was going to play house and Loki was going to be her Mother. Loki was a good mother too. Loki took such good care of her that Natasha wondered if he had any other children and if so they were so lucky.

Just three days ago Loki called her 'My little Natasha,' and her heart swelled. She wanted to call Loki Mother so badly it hurt but she was afraid that if she did than Loki would leave her.

Natasha knew it was stupid but she was afraid that Loki would leave her if she did and than what? She couldn't go back tot he Avengers of Shield. After all she had went AWOL by not contacting them and was now living with the enemy,left all her friends behind.

"Natasha?"

"Hm?" Natasha looked up at Loki.

"Where are you taking me, My little Natasha?"

"Huh?" Natasha looked around and frowned. "This ins't the cafe."

"It's the park." Loki Picked her up sitting her on her hip. "What's bothering you?"

Natasha looked away. "If I wanted to call you something else... would you leave me or hate me?"

"Of course not." Loki looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Chewing her lip Natasha paused for a long time before looking up at her. "Can I... Can I call you Mom?"

Shock was on Loki's face. Natasha wanted to kill herself and looked away ashamed of herself. Why would anyone want to be her Mother? Her biological one didn't want her and sold her to the Russian Mon so why would Loki want one?

"My little Natasha..." Loki set her down in front of her. "Look at me,"

Slowly Natasha did fighting back tears that stung her face.

Smiling softly Loki wiped them away. "I would be honored to be your Mother."

"What?" Natasha was shocked.

"I will be your mother if you become my daughter."

Crying out with joy Natasha jumped into her arms. "Yes! I will be!"

"Oh, my little Natasha," Loki smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "You have no idea how much I love you."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Cap, I can feel that Loki is around here somewhere." Tony said as he tapped his foot on the floor of the Island restaurant. "I can feel it in my bones. My bones, I tell you! Oh, miss more coffee please? Thank you, leave the pot here,"

"Tony stop drinking the coffee." Clint glared as Steve sighed shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no,"

"I need the bathroom." Clint sighed getting up to go. Once done he walked back towards the booth where he paused and looked back. There in another booth sat a very beautiful woman with long wave curly hair that was came to her waist. A fancy gold hair band kept it back. She had on a perfect getting emerald green sundress that matched her eyes, black heels, golf large hoops on her ears and red as blood lipstick on.

Across from her was a little five year old girl dressed almost all black sundress with red flower petals on it. Her hair was made into two very nice fancy braids and a black hair band was on with a black rose on the side. She had one black boots and had some little earning hoops on. He had no makeup on but did have lip gloss.

They where reading over the deserts menu. Steve couldn't help but stare at them in shock because that little girl was...

"Natasha?"

Natasha looked at him with wide eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews, I love them!**

**Luna-AssassinX,jai-parker, pallyndrome, Ie-maru, Lady-Frost-the-warrior, Gaga-s-little-monSTAR, Guest and Noon, thank you so much, I loved your reviews. **

**Now someone messaged me and told me the story line for this was weak. I don't think it is and I want your guys opinion on it. I like it. Do you like it? **

**Also, I'm taking a break on my Batman stories and am Working on my Loki stories 8D. **


	3. Chapter 3

Clint threw a knife as hard as he could at Loki.

However the female Loki crossed her arms up over herself and Natasha creating a see through gold shield blasting the knife away. She stood up glaring at them her teeth bared like she wanted to kill them and would have if she hadn't suddenly looked back at Natasha and then back at the Avengers.

A split moment and she grabbed Natasha before jumping out a window breaking it with her magic. Loki ran as fast as she could hold on tight to her daughter. Natasha held on tight as well before Loki shifted her into her left arm so she could use magic with the right.

A shield came flying. "Look out!" Natasha cried.

"Hold on, Natasha!" Loki shouted as she leaped high into the air. "Count to three!"

"One, two," Natasha closed her eyes tight. "Three!"

The world melted and suddenly there where back into their home. They were on the floor by the window and Natasha was clinging to her until she realized that Loki was shaking. Slowly Loki shifted until she was looking outside of the window. It was then that Natasha noticed that Loki was looking at the café they were at only a few seconds before.

Moving Natasha looked out too seeing that Loki was looking at her brother. "Do you know him?"

"…A long time ago." Loki swallowed dryly. "They seem to think I've done something bad."

What?

"Come along Natasha we need to leave. Now."

"But what about-" Natasha didn't get to finish before she was pulled out of the room. "Mama?"

"It's alright my Natasha," Loki said even though there was a shake in her voice. "We're just going to be moving a little."

* * *

A few days later Natasha was in her new room looking it over. It was a very nice room. It had a large bed and even though when she was younger she thought it was dumb to have one of those bed canapies hanging over the bed like a Princess she liked the one she had. It was white to make the bed frame and her sheets where light colors.

Not usually her style still it was enjoyable. She had two dressers. One that had a mirrior and a space in the middle of it so she could sit on the chair there and color or read or paint. Th other one was tall and held clothing for her. At the foo rot the bed was large truck that would be used for toys. So far it only had the ones she won at the fair she had gone to.

Smiling Natasha left the room before walking down the hall way of this very nice large expesnive high class apartment. Going into the the living room which was contced to the open kitchen and dinning room she saw Mama in the kitchen waving her hand to make them some lunch. Sanwhches and soup along with some freshly squeezed lemonade.

"Mama?" Natasha said as she walked up to the island table and sat on a stool.

"Yes, Natasha?" Loki asked turning around.

"When will I have powers to move stuff like you?"

Of course Natasha knew she would never have them. But a normal child would ask this of parent and she didn't want Loki to ever find out that she's wasn't really a little girl or Natasha would lose the only Mother she ever knew and that would be enough to kill herself.

"Well, you see…" Loki looked up in thought eyes closed before opening them. "My dear you do not have powers… however I maybe be able to make you something that would let you lift things through will if you like."

"Really?" Natasha looked surprised. "What kind of things could I life?"

"Well you can do this." Loki smiled as she waved her hands and lifted two plates and bowls from the their place and floated them to the table. "And this."

Natasha smiled as the drinks poured themselves into glasses before floating to the rightful places at the plates. A few more hand movements and lunch was ready and waiting.

"And for desert… chocolate pie!" Loki snapped her fingers and a pie appeared in the middle of the table. "I do hope you like it. A famous French Chef made it."

Running to her sit Natasha sat down before taking his spoon. "Thank you, Mama, it smells wonderful."

"You're welcome."

"Mama, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we can anything you want." Loki took a bite of her food smiling. "Where shall we go today?"

Natasha thought about it for a while. There something she had often seen girls with their mothers at the Mall shopping around, going on the games, rides if they had them there and there was also the food courts for after the hours of walking and buying things. They seemed happy and Natsha had made a list of thigns she wanted to do with her Mama.

"Can we go to the mall Mama?" Natasha smiled. "We can get thigns for out new home and we can have fun shopping?"

"The Mall?" Loki seemed to think about it before nodding. "Alright once we're done eating we'll get ready to go."

* * *

Getting ready was fun. Natasha knew that Loki had to keep the magic to minimum at the moment so no one could find them. So that meant that Loki and Natasha had to get their clothes on like the rest of the world.

Both of them sat at Mama's large Vanity in that she had in her room. It had a large oval mirror with so many things on the desktop. Anything from perfumes to every shade of eye shadow you could think of, and a beautiful silver set of combs and brushes.

The beach they sat on was beautiful with the cushion white as snow with sliver patterns and the frame of it was made out of pure gold as it's legs curled into the soft carpet. Mama had a off-white slip on and Natasha had one similar.

Mama was humming such a beautiful tune as she brushed her long wavy and curly hair. Natasha watched her for a moment before looking at the brushes. Before she could ask Mama handed her a smaller version of her brush.

Blushing with happiness Natasha took it before brushing her hair. They got their hair done before Loki stood up and fixed Natasha hair a bit more into a nice shape before putting a hair bang on her. Once that was done she picked up Natasha putting her on her hip.

They went to the closet that was huge. "Alright let's see what is good Mall clothes, hm?"

"Comfortable clothes?"

"Comfortable but flattering." Loki said walking in looking to the right and left. "Let's see… Ah, how about these?"

Natasha was set down as Mama pulled out two sun dressed. One was a lovely light blue with blue roses petals flowing down it and the other one was a white with black rose petals and a pink sash belt that went around the waist and it had black poka dots.

"I like them." Natasha smiled and lifted her arms up. "Can you help me Mama?"

Loki smiled sweetly at her before sitting on her heels and slipped the dress over her head before adjusting it until it was right. Tying the belt in the back Loki stood back up before slipping into her sundress. Once that was done they put some stockings on and easy slip on black shoes before Natasha ran out of the closet to grab Mama's purse and brought it back to her.

One they were ready they left.

* * *

Natasha was exshuted as they entered their home. She was deadweight in Mama's arms as she laid her head on her shoulder. In her hands she clung onto bags that held her tresues and memories of the nine hours of shopping and admitted to getting carried away.

Mama manged to hold her and have bags hanging off both of arms as they go inside. Mama closed the door with her foot as Natasha yawned. They made it to the livingroom where she was put on the cought before Loki took off all the bags and left them on the floor. Natasha was flaling asleep when she felt the bags she had been holding moved to join the others.

"Come my little Natasha it's time for bed."

"Too tired… to change… Sorry, Mama…"

"Shh, it's alright." Loki snapped her fingers and both of them where in slin nightgowns. "Here I'll carry you to bed."

Natasha was in and out but she felt herself being put in her bed. She wanted to cry Mama covered her up gently while humming such a sweet lullaby as the blakets and sheets where tucjed round her and her little hands folded on her stomach. A few stuffed friends placed around her and when Mama kissed her forehead with such loving tender care a few tears escaped as Natsha smiled so happily even if she couldn't open her eyes.

"I love you, Natasha."

"I love you too, Mama,"

Mama.

She had a Mama and her Mama loved her.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
